Goodbye My Lover
by xXx Aazeen xXx
Summary: Just something that popped into my head when I was watching CSI NY when Aiden died. Set in AU, Danny POV. I do not own CSI NY or the song. I've never written a song fic before so tell me what you think. Full summary inside. T for some sex references.
1. Chapter 1

**_hey, I'm not a big Danny and Aiden fan (DL all the way woooh) but I was watching the episode where they find Aidens body in the car and this just popped into my head, please imagine that Danny and Aiden are dating and Aidens pregnant and everythings hunky-dory in their lives, untill Aiden dies. This is basically Danny wondering why she didn't tell him about what she was working on and questioning her leaving. Reviews welcome._**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
_  
Danny Messer sat on a chair with his head down. He had just had to do one of the hardest things he had ever done in his lie, identify his dead girlfriends body. And worse, he had found out that she had been lying to him. About what she was doing, about what she was thinking, hadn't she trusted him? Yet, some small part of him wasn't surprised about she had been found dead, he had known she would never give up on Pratt. He should of stopped her.

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Yes, he had lways known that she would die working Pratts case. He didn't know how, it had just been a feeling. He should of stopped her, warned her even, anything to prevent this. His sobs started again, he remembered nw. A time when she had mentioned Pratt, working his case but he thought that she had forgotten.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night._

He hadn't cared at all. He had just taken her, thinking, knowing somewhere deep inside him that it was his right, to take this woman, the woman that he loved. and who DJ Pratt had taken off him

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

Aiden may be gone but he hoped to hell that she wasn't gone completly, that she was still there with him, somehow. Still cracking jokes with him, still teasing him, still being thre with him.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
_  
She had changed him so much. Until now he had been content just to drift through life, without car in the world. His goals were just to get through the day and catch the bad guys, with her that had changed, to setteling down, having kids. Marriage. And now without her he had one goal, to get the son of a bitch who had done this to her. The woman that he loved.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

They'd shared everything, their dreams, their childhoods. She had known him better than his own mother. He could of picked her out from a line-up with his eyes closed by simply smelling her perfume. When he was with her he had never worked overime, never ever. She was...had, been a drug t his system. keeping him functional, alive. And now she was dead? He was a shell of a man.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Aiden, Aiden his lover. Always ready to try new things, raising his bar of expectations so high that no other woman would ever match. Aiden, Aiden his best friend. Always there to watch baseball with him, ready to debate about anything and everything, so full of life. And now she was gone, the only one for him, his soulmate.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

Whever Aiden was right now he hoped like hell that she would remember him. Ya hear that Aiden, no flirting with any angel boys up there, cuz when he came he would want her back. But he kew that he had to move on, Aiden would of wanted it. But he would remember her, forever. Pratt coldn't, wouldn't ever break his spirit. It had been his dreams instead. His dreams with Aiden that he had taken.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

He remebered all the good times he had had with Aiden, laughing, playing jokes, tellng each other secrets and scary storys one halloween. She'd known all his fears and he'd known hers. They had had fallouts but now, they we're...had been fine. And she'd been pregnant, six weeks pregnant with his child, and DJ Pratt had killed them both. He loved her, he loved her.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

And even now, he knew, knew that when he rolled over each morning he would reach over to hold Aiden close to him, try to put her hand in his one last time. And when the time came for her funeral, he knew, he knew that he wouldn't cope. He wouldn't get through it. But he also knew that every year he would go to her grave, clean it, love it, and kneel and pray to it. Tell Aiden, his lover and his best friend everything. Everything that was happening with his life at the moment, He knew it.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend._

His lover, his friend. Why Pratt, why?? Why did you take her away from him???

_You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

She was the one, was his soulmate, his perfect fit. She had been all that and so much more. The one, his love.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Danny Messer sat on the seat after facing his dead girlfriends body and sobbed. Heart-wrenching sobs. He had his hand in his pockets and he was fingering the ring he had bought earlier that day. He was so empty, so hollow. He would never love again, there would never be another Aiden.

* * *

**_I don't know if I mentioned it before but this takes place in an alternate universe. Also I do not own CSI NY. This fic is dedicated to all people who have lost a loved one in war. It is especially dedicated to my friend Sarah who lost her cousin in the Marines, two weeks before he was leaving the army for good due to faulty equipment. It's rememberence day in Britain here for all fallen or injured soilders so this is for you guys, the worlds unsung heros. _**

* * *


	2. help please

**_I'm reposting this for Sumomo14 and her Daddy's Little Cannibal. I found out on Monday that DLC was killed. She was a fantastic author and had so much potential. She wrote mostly for Twilight but please don't let that put you off, this is just wrong PLEASE HELP!_**

**_***********_**

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to report abuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

Review posted by Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # 1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to report abuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

**_**********_**

**_Please report her, all of you guys, do us all a favor and get her off of this site!_**


End file.
